The Freaks Next Door
by pinkluver93
Summary: Shake and Frylock are happy calling themselves a couple, but what happens when a bodacious beauty moves in across the street? Rated T for SLASH, innuendo, mild sexual content, some violence, e.t.c
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Friday morning in the small, quiet suburban neighborhood of south Nj. Evelyn Tristar has everything: a new home to live in right across from the ATHF, her young age of 25, her everlasting beauty, her amazing job as an anesthesiologist, and as Carl would say, her totally rockin' body.

Sure, she had shoulder length brunette hair, blue eyes, fair skin, slim body, curvy hips, and big in all the right places, but she was single as well. She's almost perfect...

"You're not perfect at all." Shake tells Meatwad, while watching TV.

"What you mean, boy? I was able to swallow 10 caramel sundaes in one minute. I need that 5 dollars."

"Well you're not gonna get it. Even I was able to do that."

Meatwad sighs. "You don't think no one is perfect but yourself."

"That isn't true. Yes, I am perfect. But Frylock," Shake looks up and smiles. "He's perfecter!"

"You gettin' lovesick again."

"No I'm not. He's over at Carl's. He'll be back soon...to attend to my loving needs!"

Frylock was plucking a rat out of Carl's couch. "Okay, got it. Sorry bout that, Carl. I'll try not to let it loose again."

But Carl wasn't paying attention that much. He kept staring at the hot brunette laying by his pool. Man, that bikini top of hers is two sizes too small, thought Carl, who studied her up and down.

Frylock floated up to Carl, holding the rat. "What's wrong, Carl? Are, are you okay?-"

"Oh my God..." He opens the sliding glass door. He exits saying "Fryman, you can go home."

"What's wrong with you man?" He follows Carl outside.

She's wearing sunglasses, unaware of the two outside. Carl finally speaks up in a husky voice.

"So, you like to tan, huh?"

She's spooked. She takes off her sunglasses, revealing her sparkly blue eyes, looking up at Carl. "Oh, sorry. Was this your pool? I thought it was a public one, I'll just go-"

"Oh, no no no! It's fine! I just, never see many women," His eyes shift from her boobs back to her eyes. "Tan, a-a-a-at my pool."

"Oh," She gets up and starts to walk away. "I'll take a dip later then if that's o-"

She stops dead in her tracks, noticing the floating fryman. Wow, she thinks.

"Um, h-hi there." She says wide eyed.

"Hey, welcome to the nieghborhood." He says with a friendly smile.

"My name's Evelyn, Eve for short. Yours?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Frylock-"

"A-a-a-a-and my name's Carl!" He grabs her hand and shakes it fast. "Carl Brutananananan-"He's so nervous and horny that he can't keep his cool, his hand sweating. She lets go.

"Ok, that's enough...Carl." She has a weird look on her face. "Um, I gotta go to work. I'll take a dip in the pool later if you guys wanna join me. Later." She says this as she walks away.

Carl watches her apple bottom bounce up and down. "Man, I'd give anything to slice that juicy apple." He quietly says to himself.

"She seems nice. I think Shake and Meatwad are gonna like her." Frylock says this as he floats way.

Carl then remembers that Eve was taking an interest to Frylock. Damn freak, he thought. No worries, I'll be her Adam soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

About 8 pm that night, Carl was in his swim trunks and about to go out to his pool. He'd totally forgot about Eve until he spotted her outside his window. She was in the pool with that hot, small pink bikini top, her straight brunette hair tied up in a pony. Frylock was there too.

Damn freak, he thought. He mustered up some courage and walked out the sliding glass door.

"Oh hey Carl." Frylock said.

"Carl, you have a really nice pool." For some reason, she talked with a sensual tone in her voice. "You wouldn't mind if I swam over here from time to time, right?-"

Carl started to sweat. "I-i-is that my phone? I guess I gotta go answer it. Sorrygottago!" He rushed back inside. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"What's his deal?"

"None of us really know. He's usually like that with everyone."

God, he's so hot. She thinks, staring at that beard. I'd lay in it all day. "Weren't your roommates gonna be here?"

"Yeah. I told them to come. But they usually don't like leaving the house much."

"Okay, what am I out here for?" Shake says, with Meatwad beside him. "I'm missing a very important show, and you know Frylock you could be making my dinner-"

"Shake, be nice! Shake, Meatwad, This is our new neighbor Evelyn, Eve for short. Eve, Meatwad and Shake."

"Nice to meet you guys." She shakes Meatwad's hand.

"Hello there. Your hand is smooth, like lotion." Meatwad says smiling.

"Hi." Shake flatly says to the woman. "Just thought that you'd like to know that you're keeping my boyfriend from cooking for me. It's his night to cook, you know."

"It's never Shake's time to cook." Meatwad tells Eve.

"Fine, Shake, just go inside and I'll be there." They both go walking off, talking.

Eve has a bit of a twitch. "So, he, he's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Frylock says. "I love him more than anything, don't get me wrong. But man, he's just got so many problems."

Eve feels heartbroken as her eyes start twitching. "That's sooo...sweet."

"I NEED FOOOOOD!" Shake yells from the house.

"Damnit!" Frylock gets angry as he gets outta the pool.

"You're leaving already?" Eve says. "But, you just got here-"

"I apologize, Eve. I'll hang out with you when he isn't being such an ass. How bout sometime tomorrow?"

She beams a bit, and grins. "Um, ok. Sounds great."

He floats away, leaving Eve in the pool alone.

She smacks the water angrily. Damn asshole, she thinks. He's got something so great, and he decides to disrespect him? I'd give ANYTHING to have him to myself!

She gets out of the pool, shaking the water out of her hair. She puts a towel around her hair and starts to walk away, of course, with a desperate Carl enjoying watching her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

About 4 pm the next day, Eve had arrived home early from work, getting out of her work uniform and dressing in a green low-cut shirt, camo capris, and her hair tyed in a bun. She was relaxing on her couch, nearly falling asleep...

"Hey Eve."

She bolts up to see Frylock smiling. She smiles too, inconspicuously twirling her hair, not caring about how he got in. "Frylock, hey."

"Again, I'm so sorry about last night. How bout I make it up to you and I can make you dinner or something?"

As much as Eve wanted to spend more and more time with Frylock, she know that "thing" would be there since he does live there. Maybe I can make him dinner here, she thought.

"Well, I dunno. I don't think your roomate likes my company very much."

"He won't act up, don't worry. I'll give him an ass whoopin' if he tries anything." He says with a chuckle.

God, he must love this douche, she thinks. "Well actually," She rubs her forehead. "I've got the biggest headache. I might have to stay home, sorry. Plus, I still got tons of boxes in the closet and all-"

"Oh, that's okay. We can do it another-"

"I gotta make dinner for myself though. Tell you what, I'm making my own ribeye steaks. I have 4 if you-" She hesitates. "...w-wanna invite your roommates over too."

Frylock looks down. "Aww, that's sweet, Eve. I don't wanna mooch off you though, you're new here."

"Please, I insist." She smiles.

He smiles too. "Well, okay, deal. I'll have dinner with you, but only if you promise to have dinner with me."

She giggles. "Okay, sure." She shakes his fry. "I'll get the steaks going now, so they should be done around 6, so you guys can just come around then."

"Okay, see you then." He walks out and closes the door.

Eve goes to the fridge and pulls the steaks out of the freezer, wondering what to wear for her special date.


	4. Chapter 4

Around 6, Eve took the steaks off the grill and put them on a plate. She did all of this while wearing her evening wear: a strapless red lace dress half-covering her breasts, 5 inch black stilettos, her glazed brunette hair in waves, and of course, face makeup that made her look like she was going to prom. I look better than that cup ever will, she happily thinks.

About 6:07, there's knocks on the door. She easily rushes to the door in her stilettos and opens the door, putting her hands on her hips. "Cool, you made it. The steaks are done too."

Frylock glances over her and smiles. "Wow, I sure feel underdressed. Should I go back and change?"

"Nah, you're fine! I just like dressing up!" She lets him in and shuts the door. "I always like to think I'm dressing for an elegant dinner, kinda like living the life of those fairy tale princesses. Keeps my mind out of the fact that I have a boring daily life." She chuckles.

"Aw now, I'm sure your life is even better." Frylock reassures her.

"Really? Well thank you, that makes me feel better." She looks around Frylock. "Oh, were your roommates coming too? I did make four steaks."

"I told them it was ribeye steaks and apparently, they love their cheap steak-umms too much."

Eve smiles a victory smile in her head. "Well, I got the tables set up with the steaks already. Let's go eat!"

Shake throws down half a steak-umm to Meatwad. "There, eat up."

"Boy, I want a whole one!"

"Too bad, there was only one left and I gotta eat too." He sits on his chair. "You're lucky I gave you that much."

"Why didn't we just go over to Eve's house? She was makin' some big ass steaks."

"Look, it's a tempting offer, but let me get one thing straight: I HATE new neighbors. I avoid them at all costs. Frylock may have gone to dinner with her, but if she starts coming to our door begging us for money, FRYLOCK will be the one giving her the cheese, not me."

Meatwad widens his eyes. "But what's that gotta do with the yummy steaks?" 

"Hello? She feeds us huuuuge steaks, and that would mean she expects something in return! I.e. money, my TV, sex-"

"Whoa whoa, you said sex? Well damn boy, that's a pretty good trade."

"No it's not." Shake looks down at him. "Look Meatwad, it's VERY clear that she's hot. But you gotta understand, when women look like that, they're trying to PLAY you."

"What's that mean?"

Shake is somewhat irritated now. "Ugh! They'll have sex with you until they're prego, then they expect you to be chained down like a wild boar while they go off and eat pickles, and then... when the pride and joy comes, they expect you to be there for it's whole freakin' life!"

"Wow..."

"That's not the worst part. If you even attempt to leave, they harass you, asking for money so they can take care of the little bastard!"

"But wait, y-you said that women ask for that now."

"...they ALL ask for that. If there's anything you learn in your pointless life, Meatwad...it's that all women are golddiggers."

Meatwad now has a bewildered look on his face. "...that's...nice to know."

"Science must be a real exciting job, huh?" Eve says, eating a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"It has its ups and downs, you know," Frylock says, slicing his steak. "I guess it's better than nothing."

"It is. Half of the U.S. is out of work."

"Well, in all honesty, it's more of people hiring me for business and all, with chemical research and stuff." Frylock looks down at his plate. "I try my best, I mainly work online jobs and all."

Eve gives a genuine smile. He's a true man, she thinks. "Well you know what? I'm glad you're trying your hardest. I think you'll find a cure for cancer one day."

Frylock smiles. "Nah, I'm not that good."

"Yes you are! It's definitely a possibility. See, me? I'm just a boring anesthesiologist."

"Boring?" Frylock bugs his eyes. "That's a remarkable career. Most people go through 12 years of school or more to become one, and you said your 25, right?"

"Yeah, I was in the top ranks back in high school."

Frylock looks impressed. "Wow. You must've had a lot going on, huh?"

"I mainly did academics and all. Didn't really work well with others, so..." She pauses, looking down at her plate. "Just focused on school and school only, and, here I am."

"Well, we're all happy to have you." Frylock says, going back to his plate.

Eve flashes him a sensual smile, licking some steak sauce of her lips, seductively of course.

After dinner, Eve showed him around her home, all in those tall stilettos.

"Well, you have amazing decorative taste." Frylock says after they've returned to the living room.

"I guess so. That's nice of you." She walks to the couch. "Maybe you can show me around your house sometime?"

"Of course. Whenever you're free, of course."

She pulls off her stilettos, throws them aside and flops down on the couch. "Ah. Walking in those things is a total bitch."

Frylock sits on a couch cushion two seats down from Eve. "How come you wear them then?"

"They boost my confidence. Plus, the whole fairy tale thing." She flips on the TV, showing a man confessing his love to a girl.

They soon just get roped into the program. He even proposes to the lucky girl.

Frylock and me one day, Eve thinks.

Soon, a beep interrupts the night. Frylock looks at his phone and ignores the call. "Man, he never wants me out."

"Your roommate?"

"Yeah. He gets jealous cuz I'm always out and-"

Eve ignores most of his complaing about Shake and nods, acting like she's paying attention. She's actually paying attention to how amazingly hot he is. I want him so bad, she said.

Frylock soon stops and widens his eyes. "Ah man, may I use your bathroom?"

"Of course. Remember where it is right?"

"Yes. Be right back." When he leaves, Eve feels so confident with the hot fryman, she slips her panties off in two seconds flat, throwing them aside. She still keeps her strapless dress on, not wanting to lead him on all the way just yet.

When Frylock returns, he looks at his watch. "I should probably go back before they blow up the house."

Eve sits on the couch, looking up at him like he's crazy. "Are you serious?"

Frylock shows her pictures of that damn Shake setting the house on fire. She, of course, hates that damn Dixie cup even more now.

"Wouldn't want that to happen." She giggles. "Thank you for coming though." She says, hugging him.

Frylock hugs back and lets go. "It's my pleasure." Frylock floats to the door. "Anything in particular you'd want me to cook for you when you come tour my home?"

She smiles. "Surprise me."

He nods and closes the door behind him.

Eve pushes her breasts up and grabs her undies, wishing that she wouldn't have had to put them back on so quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Around midnight that night, Eve slipped into her bikini and went to Carl's pool to relax, trying to remember and cherish the GOOD things that happened tonight. She just relaxed and thought it all over.

I don't need anyone but him, she thought. I can see it all now, get married in NYC, honeymoon in Miami, start a family in South Africa, the rest to be determined. Now if I can just get that cup outta the picture and-

The slam of the sliding glass door killed her dreams and plans. It was Carl, coming out drunk and staggering. She noticed this quickly.

"H-h-hi Carl. Are you okay-"

"Wow," He burps and eyes her up and down. "Y-you look great. Were you on the cover of Cosmo?"

"I wish.." She snapped back to reality, realizing he was drunk. "Maybe you should go lay down, you seem really slammed."

"Honey, I want YOU to lay down on THIS, heheheh yeah!" He grabs his junk.

This makes her think of her and Frylock in the bedroom, once they marry. She snaps out of it again and stands to try and get out. "Well, I'm gonna go home, Carl-"

She stops when she feels a rubbing hand on her butt. She turns around to slap Carl in the face.

"Oh God," He says. "I want you to do that to me when we're-"

She runs home. "Talk to me when you're sober, asshole!"

This leaves Carl standing there, drunk, clueless, and aroused, as usual.


	6. Chapter 6

After work the next day, Eve slipped out of her work clothes and into a red V-neck shirt(hoping Frylock would like the color) some black capris, and sandals.

She decided she would visit Frylock's house uninvited, thinking he wouldn't mind She glanced at Carl's house, remembering the incident last night. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

Shake came to the door and opened it and saw her standing there. "What?" He bluntly said.

"I just came to talk to Frylock about-"

"He's not here and the message machine is full." He closed the door right in her face, making her nose bleed. She fought back tears and started walking angrily back to her house when Frylock came out, heading towards her.

"Eve! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were coming!"

"It's okay, Frylock, I know." She turned around, revealing her bloody nose.

"Oh my God! Did Shake do this to you?"

She decided to overexagerrate. She started to cry. "I told him, I-I was coming to visit you and he just...called me a fat bitch and slammed the door in my face." Frylock roped her in for a hug.

"Aww come on now. He's always mean to everyone. Don't take it too personally." They stopped hugging. "Come on, I got some stuff for your bloody nose in my room."

She forced a smile and followed him, not wanting to end the hug...or laying in Frylock's soft beard. I could've stayed there forever..

After a while, Frylock put the final touch on her nose. It had finally stopped bleeding. Eve was truly amazed.

"Thank you, Frylock, oh my god, thank you! You must be a witch doc or something! You really blow my mind!"

Frylock laughed a bit. "I've always been interested in the medical field."

"You should definitely try it! I, for one, loved med school." Eve said.

Frylock smiled. "I want to one day. I just gotta gather some money for college or something."

"Well, you can try online classes." She sat on his bed. "I had one in high school, and it went by quickly! Plus the freedom, and you won't get distracted by annoying classmates."

Frylock searched for them on his computer. "You know, Eve, I've never had a friend that cared so much about me before."

Eve smiled and blushed. "I just, you know, don't wanna see you miserable. Plus, imagine making tons of money so we- I mean, you and..Shake and Meatwad can go live in a nice mansion, and be happy."

"I can definitely see it. I'm registering right now."

Shake bashed the door open, breaking it and the calmness of the room.

"What are you guys doing?"

"If you must know, Shake, I'm registering for classes online. Thanks to Eve, I'm finally gonna get a start on my and our lives."

Shake laughed at this. "So you're just gonna go and be an overacheiving nerd? I thought you liked what we have together."

"We can barely pay our damn bills! Imagine living somewhere NICER than this, not worrying about anything. On top of that, I'll have a real career and do something I love."

"You're already "doing something you love" get it?" He laughed.

"Look, Eve. It says with the right amount of classes, I can get an A.S. degree and advance from there-"

Shake kicks the computer, making it explode. "You don't need no edumacation! You have ME!"

"Damn it, Shake! I won't have this!"

"And I won't have you selling out like this! You think this is what's right?"

"It's not selling out," Eve said. "He's just making things happier between you two-"

"I've had enough from you, hoochie! Get outta here and keep your shirt on!" When he says this, he pushes her violently, which causes her to punch him square in the face, knocking him out.

"Shake!" Frylock said, looking down at him, then back up at Eve, who seemed to have fake remorse. "Eve, why'd you do that?"

"I, I gotta go.." she ran outta the room.

"Wait, Eve, I wasn't-!" Too late, she was outta the house and already home.

Frylock looked down at Shake, wondering why he didn't want to see his lover happy.


	7. Chapter 7

The next evening, Shake sat in the living room, watching TV as usual. Meatwad was there too, and all of a sudden started giggling.

"What are you smoking?" Shake asked.

"You done got punched by Eve who's a girl!" He continuously giggled and pointed out Shake's black eye. This made Shake rub it.

"You heartless bastard! I barely remember how I got it and now you rub it in my face!" All of a sudden, Shake jumps off and runs into the hallway. Meatwad just simply jumped on the chair and turns it to the puppet channel.

Shake ran into Frylock's room. "Don't you have anything for this?"

Frylock was rebuilding his computer. "It'll go away, just leave it alone."

"Great, now I have to look like the biggest fool in the neighborhood."

"You already ARE the biggest fool! You deserved that black eye after being rude to our new neighbor for the 2nd time or so!"

Shake seem appalled. "She started it by getting in...you know, our business."

"Bull**** Shake." He stopped repairing and looked at him. "She was only trying to help."

"No, she wants your d*** and don't act like you don't see it!"

"That's crazy, Shake. Look at how stunning she is, she can get any man she wants." Meanwhile, Eve was watching from their bedroom window secretly.

"Plus, I have you, and no one can make my world like you do." They kiss, while Eve cringes.

"I know, I'm awesome." Shake replies. They continue talking and kissing, but Eve leaves.

Eve starts to tear up and walks by the pool, leaning over it and crying, knowing Frylock will never love her, but will instead love that hunk of abuse.

Carl sees her crying from his window and quickly goes to his closet to find some decent clothes. He finds a shirt with sleeves, puts on his swim trunks, puts on a cheap cologne and walks outside, trying to earn her respect...and possibly her body.

"Hey hey, what's wrong, hun?" Eve turns around to find Carl standing there.

"Frylock's never gonna love me." She cries some more, and Carl approaches her.

"You can cry in my arms if you want-" She instantly does this, and Carl hugs her tight, feeling her perfectly thin back, while her breasts smash against his chest hair. He tries to fight his erection.

"You know, we can't always get the things we want in life, so whenever I want something, I just- uh.." Carl thought of her and this made his erection nearly poke Eve, so he stopped the hug.

"I just uh, push it away?" Carl said.

Eve was in such a mess, she didn't care anymore. About anything. "You're right." I'll get him one day, she thought. I will!

"I'm, I'm gonna uh, go to sleep though, alright?" Carl replied, stepping towards his house.

"Uh, Carl? Can I just, you know, chat with you? You're the only person I like right now." She smiled.

"Of course." He replied.

30 minutes later..

"I, I, I don't ggggive a f*** about nothin!" Eve said, drinking another shot of tequila. Carl just sat there, drunk as well.

"I know, me either. Y-youre hot, you shouldnt worry bout wwwhat he says, he's just a ffagg."

Eve, already in her bra and panties, takes her bra off, which Carl gawks at. Carl is still in his same clothes from earlier.

Eve sits on his lap, grabbing his face and begins to make out with him. She forces his tongue down his throat, rubbing her breasts against his chest and neck and rubbing her pelvis against his hard member.

"My friend wwwants to say hii, baby."

With that, she slips down his swim trunks and turns the lights out.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Eve woke up on Carl's yellow couch, naked. Carl was close-by, asleep as well.

Oh God, Eve thought. What have I done? She her clothes back on, not realizing that Carl had woken up and watched her the whole time. He was also naked.

"I guess we're steady now, huh baby?-"

"NO! You gave me those drinks so I'd do anything you wanted!" She put her back to him and fixed her hair, mumbling insults. Carl just looked at her behind and grinned.

"It don't gotta be nothin' serious, just a bit of sugar now and then-" He recieved a slap from Eve and was grabbed up by his chest hair, making his eyes widen.

"You listen to me, asshole. No matter how hard I f****** you last night or how good it felt, I love Frylock. He'll be mine very soon, and once he is, we'll both be outta here faster than you can say "start a diet"."

"Oh, thanks for the compli-" He was cutoff by Eve grabbing more of his chest hair, bringing him closer to her face.

"You think I was thinking about YOU when we were goin' at it? Hell no! I was thinking of Frylock, baby, and ONLY him. I can control my thoughts when I'm drunk." She finally let him down, his chest hair falling off. She began scratching her crotch vigorously.

"So, from now one, do not talk to me, do not look at me, don't even THINK about me! Even as I go to your pool whenever I want to." She starts to head for the door, fixing her hair.

"That's kinda hard though, ya know? You're freakin' hot!" He looked back at him.

"Just...just don't talk to me." She starts to open the door, scratching herself down there yet again.

"Heheh, watch out for them things, they bite." He continuously chuckled as Eve looked down and scratching herself.

Crabs? Oh god, she thought. "Ugh!" She walked out and slammed the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Eve got home, she took a shower and dressed in a long shirt and panties and relaxed on the couch, hoping that it took care of the scratching.

Alas, it did not, because she continued to scratch.

NO! She thought. He was joking right? There's no way I could have them..

Her house phone started to ring, and she answered it, still scratching with one hand.

"Hello?"

"Eve, I'm so sorry about the other night." It was Frylock. She smiled and ignored the itch.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't believe I would punch the love of your life like that, how rude of me-" She scratched again.

"No no don't worry about it, I'm not mad. Listen, let's forget about all that. I got the house to myself tonight. I gave Shake and Meatwad a few bucks to get outta here for the night so I could cook for you. I owe you, you know?"

"Aww that's sweet, Frylock, really. What time should I come over?"

"How bout around 7? I should have it all done by then."

"It's a date then!" She jokingly said.

"Heheh, okay, I'll see you then." With that, they hung up.

Eve was about to go into a dream land, but then continued to scratch more and more. She finally looked at her genital area, falling off the couch in terror. That asshole, she thought.

Eve looked at the clock, it was already 5:58. Eve decided to go look for some creme.

"What do you mean you don't have anything for crabs?" Eve loudly said to the pharmacist, making some people chuckle as they walked by.

"You have to have a prescription, you can't just buy a medication for an STD in the drug aisle."

Eve just walked away, fuming mad. She looked in the creme aisle, nothing.

Great, now I'll look like a perverted creep at dinner, Eve said, scratching herself again.


	10. Chapter 10

"So now that I've rebuilt the computer, I've been able to start on my classes easily." Frylock said, while picking up his fork again.

"That's good," Eve said. She was enjoying the dinner Frylock made: three-bean casserole and some tap water. She didn't mind the frugal dinner at all, of course. All she could focus on was Frylock...and her horrible crabs. "If you ever need help, let me know." She used her leg to scratch so Frylock wouldn't notice.

"Really? That'd be nice, cuz lemme tell ya, it's been quite a while since I've been in any kind of school world-"

Eve pretended to listen, but instead could only use her leg to scratch and scratch and scratch. Eve couldn't keep a straight face anymore.

"Eve? You seem...disoriented."

"I'm not, hun! Please continue!" Frylock saw the table shake and looked down, seeing her leg move. He looked up at her again.

"How come your leg's doing that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm...kinda spazzy?" She mentally facepalmed herself. Now I look like an idiot, she thought.

Frylock seemed to read her mind a bit. "Eve, I'm..kind of a doctor, minus a degree. Mind telling me what-"

"Trust me, if I told you, it'd spoil your appetite." Frylock picked up the plate and poured it into his mouth, finishing it up by gulping. This was something that Eve, or anyone, would never expect from someone like Frylock.

"Can you tell me now?" Frylock asked. Eve sat up in her chair. Let the embarassment begin...

The next day, Eve sat in the patient room, waiting for a doctor to come in. Eve knew all about what crabs were and even knew the proper name, but she wasn't positive and wanted someone above her studies to diagnose it themselves.

Frylock was in the room with her, because he "wanted to make sure his good friend will be okay." She hadn't told him exactly what it was, so as far as Frylock knew, it could be a yeast infection.

"Even as I work alongside a doctor, I will never understand why they take so long to attend to their patients," Eve said, sitting on the hospital bed. Frylock was sitting in the chair by the door, glimpsing at a magazine.

"I always thought it was because they were gathering info for the patient. Right?" Frylock asked.

"Most of the time. But when it's extra long, they usually just chat around with their coworkers, eat something, stupid stuff."

"You must enjoy putting the irritable people to sleep, huh?" Frylock jokingly said. Eve laughed along.

"It's perfect for letting anger out! When you look for a career choice, pick the one that best suits you and your personality." She told him.

"Note taken." Frylock wrote this down.

After the doc comes in and Eve explains her problem to them, the doctor comes to a conclusion.

"Well, it's obvious what you have. And that...is, in simple terms, crabs."

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no it's not!" Eve eyed the doctor. "I went to med school, okay? It's just a simple old yeast infection, it'll go away."

Frylock just looked at them argue. "Eve, calm down, it's okay."

Eve got up and went to Frylock. "Can you give us a minute or so? It's, kinda personal." Frylock headed to the door but looked back, with a little concern. "Go on, it'll be okay."

With that, he walked out and closed the door behind him, going to wait in the waiting room.

Meanwhile, the doctor looked at her funny, taking his glasses off. "It's okay if you don't want your boyfriend knowing about your v-" Eve grabbed him by the neck from his coat, forcing the slightly taller man to look her in the eyes.

While she held him, she grabbed her medical license for her practice and showed it to him. "See this? I worked hard for this." She pulled harder, making him groan. "I don't need a reason to put your sorry ass to sleep." She let him go and cornered him, making sure he didn't move.

"I have all the tools, I know all the methods, years and years of med school, painful, painful med school.."

"Miss, I don't-"

"Don't interrupt me!" She yelled. Then she smiled, giggling a bit. "Listen, you're right. That guy will be my boyfriend once he's...done with his other relationship problems.." He looked around suspiciously. "He insisted on coming in here, to make sure I was gonna live and be okay. I didn't mind that one bit! A natural sweetheart."

"How sweet of-"

"But you!" She pointed her finger into his chest. "How dare you...try to tell me in front of him, that there's creepy crawlies in my...you know." He looked a bit remorseful at this. "It's common sense, really. How embarassing!"

She walked out of his way, so he could have the freedom to walk again. "By the way, if anyone happens to learn about all this.." She turned to look him in the eye. "I'll choose your poison...now, get me my damn prescription."

Soon enough, Eve walked into the waiting room with a prescription, with Frylock approaching her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep, I just had to ask him...a few questions about the med world and all that, you know, I'm still not the brightest light in the room. But whatever, I got my prescription for my infection."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Maybe afterwards, we can just...you know, hang out and stuff."

Frylock smiled. "That sounds good, Dr. Eve."

They both walked out of the building chuckling, with the poor, innocent doctor watching them leave.

Yeah, Dr. "Evil" seems more fitting, he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Shake watched as Frylock left Eve's house later that day. He went to sit on the couch, angrily looking at the blank TV.

A minute later, Frylock floated in the house. "How you doing, Shake?" Shake just ignored him. "Uhh, you asleep?-"

"How am...I doing?" Shake looked into Frylock's eyes. "That's a good question. Maybe I should ask how your JOCK is doing!"

Frylock's eyes bugged, and he frowned. "Not this s*** again! Can't I hang out with friends anymore?"

"No, Frylock, no! Especially when they have a playboy bunny complex!"

Frylock just rolled his eyes and facepalmed. "Look Shake, I've always had trust in you, even when you don't deserve it sometimes. Now, since I trust you...can you please...just learn to trust me?"

Shake sighed. "It's you I trust, Frylock. I just don't trust Mrs. Helen Hefner over there, okay?"

Frylock went up to him and kissed him pasionately, to make him try and focus. He spoke quietly to him. "Please understand, Shake. Eve and I are just friends, and she understands that perfectly. She's happy for us. She's a good friend to me, and it's been a while since I've had a decent person I could call a friend. There's no need to judge people before you get to know them." Frylock wrapped his arms around Shake and kissed him again.

"I'm gonna get some rest, okay? Goodnight." He floated off. Shake looked back at him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? You know, incase if I decide I deserve a better sleeping ground?"

Frylock grinned. "It'll be a tight squeeze until I can get a king sized bed fit for both of us." Frylock winked a bit and floated into his room.

This made Shake look excited. "He sure knows how to please." Shake starts rubbing down south near his invisible jock. "I know where he got it from."

Soon after, he looked out his window and saw that Eve was sweeping her front porch, and soon going inside her house.

I know she's trying to put her mojo magic on Frylock, he thought. Stupid period-having bitch, I'll make sure she'll move right outta here once she sees what I can do!

Then, Shake reclined more in his chair, turning on the TV, thinking he can get some ideas straight from the tube.


	12. Chapter 12

At about 2 am that night, when Eve was pretty much fast asleep, Shake snuck out of the house and crept across the street. He tried to figure out a way inside. Soon, he saw a gutter that went directly into her house. So he climbed into it, barely fitting because of his shape and size, and eventually ended up into her house.

Then he noticed a burglar alarm that was about to go off. He quickly ran over and punched in random codes. Then he quickly thought, "Wait, I know what she set it to," He rolled his eyes and entered PSYCHO into the system and it shut off the alarm.

Now, Shake could cause some damage to the house, while trying to leave no evidence that it was him. This'll make her get the hell outta here for sure, Shake thought.

By next morning, Shake was gone and already completed his mission, surprisingly. Though he got no sleep, he still could only think about how pissed the little playboy bunny would be once she saw that someone destroyed her house. And of course, he also thought of he and Frylock...in that comfy king-sized bed while he was sensually fed strawberries.

Around 11 am, Eve woke up, in no rush because she had the day off. She slowly stretched and yawned, and looked to her side, pretending Frylock was there, kissing and sucking her neck gently, giving her a gentle wake up call.

"Mmm, it tickles, hunny! I love you so much, daddy..." She got up and and walked into the living room with "Frylock", making out with him, closing her eyes so she was in a fantasy.

She licked at what she saw as his beard and started to lay in it while he kissed her forehead and neck, while she moaned gently. Then she put his arms around him and continued to make out with him while going to sit on the couch. When she sat down, she did not exactly feel the usual comfy cushion, but something glassy..

Soon, she opened her eyes and entered the real world, where she saw destruction everywhere she looked. Her TV was broken, stuff was off the walls, things were all over the ground, and most importantly, Frylock wasn't really there giving her sugar.

This sad reality plus the new destruction was more than enough to make Eve wanna scream, but she placed her hand to her mouth, stopping herself.

It wasn't hard to think of who could've possibly intended to do this, since she only knew those living around her.

With the thought in mind, she angrily went to her destroyed closet and struggled to get an outfit out of there and put it on.

That s***-eating, back-stabbing, heartless son of a sheep is gonna win a ticket to Hell from me, she evilly, but quietly said to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Around the same time, Frylock came out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He saw Shake sitting on the chair, watching TV as usual. He floated up to him, grinning.

"Shake, I coulda made room for you on the bed, you didn't have to sit out here all night."

Shake just smiled at him. "Eh, I couldn't sleep anyway, I'm just..so happy man!" He tried keeping the success to himself. He pointed to the TV. "They FINALLY started playing more of these X-Men movies on HBO." Sure enough, Frylock saw the first X-Men movie playing on the TV. "Pretty awesome! I can have movie marathon parties now."

"Since when did you ever throw a party?" Frylock asked.

"Not THAT kinda party. You know, just the two of us, watching X-Men movies til our eyes can't handle the actiony goodness anymore!" Frylock raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh I-" Before he could finish the sentence, they heard a few loud bangs on the door. Frylock quickly rushed over to open the door, and saw a teary-eyed Eve.

She was panting and sobbing. "Oh my god, my h-h-h-h-house!" She was shaken. He put his fries on her shoulders.

"Talk to me, what happen- OH MY GOD!" As soon as he looked across the street at the unexplainable destruction, he didn't know what else to say.

"I, I was paying mortages on that house! Who could've done this?" As she shook and teared up with Frylock thinking of possible candidates, Shake just sat on the chair.

"Well, X-Men always cures my troubles-"

"Will you shutup about those damn movies? Eve just had her house destroyed and that's all you can think about?"

"Eve, Eve, Eve! Why does she get all the attention and I don't?" Shake angrily says. Eve just tears up and fakes sympathy to him.

"I'm sorry, Shake. I, I shouldn't be over here with my problems." She turns around and starts to walk out. "I'll have to go to the bank and explain all this.."

Frylock stops her. "No no, we'll help you, Eve. You shouldn't be going through all this alone. Look, I'm gonna see what all the damage is and I'll see if I can fix anything." Frylock heads for the door.

"Want me to go with you?" Eve offers.

"No, you can chill here. This house is still standing." He walked out the door. Eve made sure he was in her house before she faced Shake, glaring. He just watched the tube before seeing her face.

"I gotta admit, cup, you're pretty sly. You managed to do all that without waking me up or setting off my alarm."

Shake tried to hide the obvious. "Who me? Nah, I'm not that ruthless." She walked up closer to him. "I mean, I can only do that when I'm TOTALLY angry-agh!" She threw him off the chair onto the floor. Then she sat in the chair, crossing her legs, looking the cup below her in the eyes.

"You know, cup, I've done a lot of wrong to people in my life. Usually, it's because of what they did to me. I was innocent, harmless as a butterfly, I did nothing wrong in the eyes of the law. Then, I learned about the world's scumbags and their ways. Because of that, I'm not some girl with ponytails and a strawberry dress anymore, I'm very different, even now." She got closer to his face. "People that cross me learn this: I'm more than I appear. You think I don't know how to hit just cuz I have this physique?"

She giggled maniacally, causing Shake, who's now standing, to be afraid to say a word.

"Deny it all you want, defend yourself, cry to Frylock about how a little "playboy bunny" scared the bejeezus out of the macho man you sadly call yourself." Shake gasped.

"How'd you know I said that?"

"You idiot. I don't have to eavesdrop to assume that you talk crap about me, I can sense it in you. You haven't wanted me around since I moved here. Like I said, deny your "crime" all you want. I don't need you to admit it. I already know." She stopped and made sure that Frylock was still at her house.

"This is the real proof. When I cooked dinner for my friend, your boyfriend, he had to leave my house before you would destroy YOUR own house! Think I'm lying? Think again!" Then she pulled out the same picture Frylock showed her at the dinner, where Shake was, indeed, destroying their own house.

"...That's not me, that's my clone!" This was Shake's only response.

Eve could only raise an eyebrow. She simply placed the picture back into her capri pocket. She just shook her head.

"I'm very sorry. I had NO idea I was arguing with the world's most moronic 2nd grader. Maybe I should just skip to the point to ease your pea-brain."

She inched close to Shake's face. "I'll let this slide, just because you're such a blondie. But I have a few things that I want. And one thing's for sure, I WILL get these things I want, even if it kills me." She went away from his face and stood back up.

"Whatever, man, just...keep your psychotic-ness to yourself! It scares me!" This made Eve smile. After he said that, Frylock walked in the door.

"Shake! Leave her alone! Just because she's frazzled about her house doesn't mean she's psychotic!"

"Fine! I'll go watch the X-Men movies on my own!" Shake angrily runs out of the room.

"Those movies suck anyway!" Frylock yells, then he floats up to Eve. "I'm so sorry about all this, Eve. I checked out your house though, and maybe I can definitely fix a few of those things easily if you want."

Eve smiled. "That sounds great! And in exchange I can tutor you on those classes you're taking and ensure that you get straight A's through the whole term."

"Really? I don't wanna keep you back from work or anything."

"You won't, hun, trust me! Your work'll be like cake to me! I'll teach you everything you need to know." Frylock hugged her.

"Thank you, Eve." Eve returned the hug, almost entering into a fantasy until they both stopped the hug.

"I'm gonna go home and...enjoy my house." She heads for the door.

"You wanna stay here for the night so you don't have to look at the mess?" Frylock offered.

"Don't worry about it. Whoever it was didn't even really touch my bedroom anyway. I'll see you later!" She walked out the door.

When she finally got home, she undressed into a tank top and undies and went to lay down in her bed. She lie awake, thinking of the perfect revenge. But Frylock was her weakness, so her mind pushed the evil thoughts away, and brought in the fantasy.

I'll think up some revenge after work tomorrow, she thought. I gotta prepare myself for Frylock when his loved one is out of the picture, she thought, while beginning to caress herself.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Meatwad came rolling out of his room into the living room, where Shake was watching TV once again.

"Dang man, did you see what happened to Eve's house-"

"DAMMIT!" Shake yelled out to him. "You work for TMZ or something? I don't have anything to say!" He put his hands on his eyes, still thinking about that scary confrontation from Eve.

"Nah, I was just saying, usually them houses would be fixed up by now. Like how our house gets all crushed and burned and it always comes back..one way or another." Meatwad said, in a naive tone.

"Well, that's OUR house. It's not that easy with other people, see." Shake said.

"Damn right it's not." Frylock said walking out. "But thank God I was able to fix her TV and her computer, not sure about her belongings though. Poor girl.."

"Oh, boo hoo." Shake said nonchalantly, then watches the TV. "Here's a tragedy for ya: these people on TV shows can't act for crap, and they get a mega million an episode! Some luck!"

Shake and Meatwad continued to talk. Frylock, uninterested, left the room and heard his cellphone ring in his room, he went to pick it up.

"Frylock, it's me!" Eve happily said on the phone. "I'm off work, did you need some help with your classwork?"

"Man, you're a mind reader!" Frylock happily said. "Indeed I do, and I also fixed your TV and computer."

"Awesome! I'll be right over!" She said, and hung up.

Eve, dressed in a shirt and tie, plaid skirt, and dressy sandals, was sitting in a chair in front of Frylock's computer, looking at an essay he typed about Microbiology and it's effect on the medical world.

"Hmm, you write like an experienced author, which is great!" She edits some of it. "But take it from me. The people reading these are gonna spend more time looking up these huge words than actually focusing on your essay."

"Ah man, that sucks. You'd think they'd hire people that are actually experienced in the field to read them."

"Oh, if only!" She laughed. "One time I actually confronted one of the readers in person because she half-assedly graded one of my essays. She whispered to me that she dropped out in the 9th grade!"

"Ah man, what happened after that?" Frylock asked.

"Nothing really, I told her manager about it and she lost her job that same day."

Frylock's eyes bugged. "That was pretty harsh of them."

Eve shrugged, continuing to edit his paper. "Business is business, I guess."

After that, Shake burned down the door with a flamethrower and came in, leaving Eve to frown at him.

Frylock sighs. "Man, sometimes, I REALLY should get you arrested for arson."

"You SHOULD,...but you won't." He walks up to the computer and pushes Eve off the chair and onto the floor on her bottom violently. "Move, deary. I need to check my finances."

Eve looked at Frylock with a fake startled yet upset look. "Frylock, you're gonna let him push me out of your own chair?"

"I sure as hell won't!" Frylock went up to Shake and looked him in the eyes with anger. "You know what? You can hate Eve all you want, because it doesn't affect me! But when you start physically harassing her in MY house that I pay for, it DOES affect me!"

Shake just looked at him like he was crazy. "I didn't even push her that hard! She's not 5! She can handle it!"

They continued to argue while Eve pulls out a razor and, without them looking, cuts some skin underneath her plaid skirt on both legs, so much that it causes them to bleed. She was able to hold back her pain and screams. She put away the razor and stuck two nails into the floor where both her cut back thighs are.

She looked at the floor, which was stained with her blood. "Oh my God! The floor cut my legs!" She yelled, looking at her gashed legs. Frylock gasped when he saw this and went up to her.

"Oh my GOD! What's under your legs?" He lifts her legs up to reveal the two nails. Frylock looks at Shake with anger. "Didn't I tell you not to play with those damn nails in the house!"

Shake just looks bewildered. "What? I wasn't-wha-those weren't even there bef-"

"Enough of your excuses! Eve, hold the cuts while I get a kit!" He flies out of the room quickly.

Eve just gives Shake an evil smile. "Nice move." She says, while Shake just looks startled.

Later that night, Eve heads to the door, with Frylock following her. Meanwhile, Shake was watching TV.

"I'm so sorry about that, Eve-"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." She was talking very sweetly. She looked at the bandages on the backs of her legs. "I can totally see you having an M.D. in your name very soon, though."

"I just feel bad. I don't want Shake's stupid jealousy to affect our friendship. Don't worry, he won't bother you like that ever again." Shake started watching them from the corner of his eye. He was listening to everything.

"I'm a big girl. If he's trying to kill me or something, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it full-force."

"Oh you won't have to worry about that. You're safe as long as you live across the street."

"You're a true superhero." Eve kissed his cheek. "Thank you for helping my wounds. I'll talk to you later!" She smiled and turned around, with Frylock smiling and Shake frowning.

As soon as he closed the door and turned around, he went up to glare at Shake.

"...stop looking at me!" Shake helplessly yelled.

Frylock just looked at the TV and blew it up with his lazers. "Maybe that'll teach you some manners!"

"Oh, you're gonna take my stuff away like I'm a kid? It's not gonna improve my behavior, Frylock! She is TROUBLE with a capital R! You gotta believe me!"

"Pushing her off the chair won't prove s*** Shake! It just shows that you're jealous and you don't want me to have friends just because you're a lazy bitch who only cares about himself!"

Shake felt hurt now, and it showed on his face. "I...I care about you-"

Frylock just facepalmed, sighing. "You still don't get it."

"Well I-"

"Save it, Shake. Don't bother me." Frylock just flew into his room, slamming the door.

Now, all Shake had left was a blown up TV, very little food in the fridge, and...

Well, there's Meatwad, Shake thought. Ugh, I wonder who's worse, him or the devil named Eve?

He didn't bother to answer his thought. He just reclined his chair and slowly drifted into a nap, trying to escape his new stress.


	15. Chapter 15

Eve came home after having to be on her job for 72 hours straight due to a medical issue. Good thing I'll get paid overtime BIG time, she thought as she slipped into a long shirt and undies.

She may have been exhausted, but she still stayed awake laying in bed, thinking of what her next moves would be. Shake is on a boat right now, I just gotta get him out of the picture for good! But how...

The next day, Eve drove around town, thinking variously. Looks like Frylock is finally seeing his lover's evil side, she thought. Wait til he finds out who was responsible for the destruction. She smiled and looked at the fast food restaurants around her.

Shake had, indeed, left no credible evidence that he'd destroyed Eve's house. He'd deny it up and down all day. But what if the evidence was hidden and I find it coincidentally, she thought.

She drove into the drive-thru for I-Scream, "the best desserts in NJ". They're bound to have pistachio-flavored milkshakes, Eve thought, evilly smiling.

When she got back home, she dragged the 80 oz. pistachio milkshake into the house. She looked through her window towards the familiar house across her street. No one was home. Just as she wanted, so no one would suspect what she was gonna do.

She took the cap off the cup and looked inside the cup: all melted from the smothering sun. She dragged the cup of liquid to her bedroom, which was still a mess, and poured some of the liquid behind her smashed dresser. Then she went to the dining room and went behind the smashed table and did the same. She poured some more if it in various spots, and poured the leftover liquid down the sink. Then she took a lighter, threw the cup in the air and set it on fire, so no one would suspect a thing.

She then took her cellphone out, and instantly dialed Frylock's number.

"Hello?"

She faked a frantic, upset voice. "F-f-f-frylock..I, I have something you gotta see!"


	16. Chapter 16

Not even an hour later, Frylock knocked on Eve's door. She ran and opened it.

"I came as fast as I could, what's wrong?"

Eve had put on a worried face. "It's about..your roommate. He, he's not with you, is he?"

"No, he's back at the house. It's just us." Frylock calmly replied. With that, Eve shut the door and locked it.

She lead him to the bedroom. While heading there, Frylock couldn't stay quiet.

"Those cuts from the floor haven't gotten worse, right?"

"Oh no those have gotten better! I thank you for that. This is more important right now." As soon as they entered, she started pulling the dresser back.

"I saw something trailing out of the dresser earlier, and I didn't know how it got there." She now revealed the green stain in the carpet. Frylock's eyes instantly widened.

"How'd that get there?"

"I have no idea!" She started rubbing her temple. "I mean, I don't even drink anything that's green."

Frylock put himself in thought, then his eyes widened. "Oh hell no it can't be!"

"What's wrong?" She innocently replied.

"Has anyone besides me been in your house?"

"No, just you. I've been working so much, I don't have time to make other friends!"

Frylock raised an eyebrow in thought. "Did you find any other spots?"

After she showed him the other spots, Frylock tried to keep calm.

He sighed. "Eve, I believe I know who did this."

"Oh my God, who?"

He closed his eyes sadly, then reopened them. "Shake has green liquid inside of him. He's the only one I can think of that might've broke in."

She gasped and teared up. "Oh my gosh, but, why would he do that?"

"I-I don't know-"

"He didn't even steal anything, he just tore the place up! Why would he do that!"

"I'm so sorry, Eve! We're gonna go have a talk with him right now!"

Soon, they were at the house, Shake against two.

"She's lying!"

Frylock held up a picture of the green stain on Eve's carpet. "Really, Shake? Am I still lying?"

"It's probably some dessert she had and it spilled!"

"Oh really? All over the house?"

"Frylock I-"

"No! You know what? I'm sick of your constant lies, your jealousy and your hatred towards one of our only neighbors!"

Meanwhile, Eve kept streaming tears down her face. She faked some sympathy. "Frylock, maybe someone else DID do it. I didn't mean to mess anything up between you two, I just didn't know!"

"No Eve, nothing's your fault!" Frylock rested a fry on her shoulder. "That house'll be fixed up soon, I swear!"

Shake couldn't believe what was happening. "I can't believe this! I'm being framed here!"

With that, he ran into the hallway. Frylock sighed.

"Lemme go talk with him about this." She nodded and he floated after Shake, who was in shock.

"Frylock you-"

"No, stop! Look, there's no more explaining you can do here. All the proof's there. Worst part about this is it happened a while ago, and you didn't even have the stones to admit to it!"

Shake looked down, not wanting to look in his eyes of anger. "I, I'm so-"

"Save it. Just...go."

"..what?"

"Go! I don't wanna see you around here right now!"

Shake just widened his eyes sadly. "But-"

"GO!" Frylock shot his lasers near his boyfriend, causing him to run out of the house.

Shake stopped and looked at Frylock who was at the door. "But.."

"What, Shake!"

"...I'll be all alone, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, figure it out yourself! Don't bother comin' back anytime soon!" Frylock shut the door.

Frylock just closed his eyes. "Eve, I, I need a few minutes." He floated to his room, shutting the door.

With that, Eve walked to the window, looking out. Shake was still there. Eve just smiled and waved goodbye to him, locking the door tight and sitting on the yellow chair.

She watched Shake sadly walk away, off into the abyss. Just as I planned, she thought.

Meatwad walked out into the living room. "Huh, Shake's usually out here watchin' the TV, ain't he?"

"Yes. Yes indeed." She replied sadly.

"Where'd he go?"

She smiled at him. "I don't know, but...maybe he'll come back."

"I hope he don't come back." Meatwad happily replied. "It feels good already since he ain't here!"

She giggled and looked back to the TV, grinning. Au revoir, sippy cup, she happily thought.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a week since Shake had been kicked out 'for good'. Meanwhile, Eve's house was quickly repaired, so most things seemed to turn back to normal.

Well, most things...

After work on a Tuesday evening, Eve slipped into a t-shirt and shorts and headed over across the street. Frylock started to leave the door unlocked around the time Eve would come off from work, just incase he was busy with something.

She casually walked through the door and saw Meatwad asleep on the chair. She smiled at him as she walked towards Frylock's room. Things were so different now. The house smelled nicer and it was quieter, which she was sure Frylock enjoyed very much since 'it' had left and hopefully be gone for good.

She had quietly walked in the bedroom so she wouldn't disturb Frylock, who was on the computer doing online classwork. Using her finger, she twirled some of her hair and walked next to Frylock, looking at the screen.

"Good determination, I see."

He jumped and saw Eve there and smiled. "Oh, you scared me, heheh." He looked back at the screen. "But yeah, it's been pretty easy to stay on track of this stuff without giving up."

She looked at the work he was doing. "Ah, Biophysics is easy for you, huh? Lucky."

"Yeah, it's more of a hands-on kind of science, so it's easier for someone like me who works from home." He promptly stopped typing and sighed. "But...it's not the only reason it's so easy."

She mentally grinned, but kept sympathy on her face. "Is it because...?"

"Yeah..."

She gently rubbed his back and nodded. "It's only been a week, it can take a while. You just gotta let the feelings out."

He held back some tears. "I try to. It's just that I-I...I'm so..angry and I feel this sheer hatred towards him.."

She raised her eyebrows, still mentally grinning with triumph.

"But at the same time, I miss him.." As he said this, her face became blank. "I wanna bring him back home because..*sniffle* I-I'm just so worried about him.."

Eve wanted to yell so loudly right now but..she kept herself calm and quiet, simply resorting to nodding with understanding. "Well, unless you've..you know, broken up with him forever, maybe you can.." She felt her eye twitch. "Try and..find him.."

"Hell I ain't gonna try and find him, who knows where he could've went?"

She shrugged and nodded. "That's true, yeah."

He smiled. "I have faith that he'll come back though, hopefully with a better attitude." He rolled his eyes. "He always seems to come back either way."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'd bet all my money that he's living under a bridge or something."

_It wouldn't surprise me either.._

As Frylock continued his work, Eve was, for the first time, at loss for words. Here she was, right here where it was the perfect time to admit her love to the levitating man of her dreams, tying the knot, tying all the loose ends up, whatever you wanna call it..

One thing's for sure..it's easier said than done, especially when the guy you love is involved with a love/hate relationship..

She twiddled with her thumbs awkwardly before glancing at the computer.

"Did you need any help with that?"

"Oh no, I'm good. This is the easy part. Tomorrow I'm working more on Geophysics, so I might need some assistance with that, I mean, if that's okay with you and-"

"You don't even need to ask," She said, smiling. "I'm all for it!"

He smiled. "Great!" He went back to his work, then looked back at Eve.

"Uh Eve?"

She looked back at him. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "Thanks for being such a good friend to me, i-it really means a lot to me, especially when times are rough."

She gently hugged him. "No problem at all, Frylock...no problem at all.."

Later on, Eve walked out of the house after Frylock had fallen asleep. He'd been doing the online classwork all day, so it was no surprise he was all worn out. That and all of the emotional stress he was going through..

It was pretty dark out, so Eve didn't notice the figure that was standing in front of her door. She was about at her door when..

"Hey."

The voice caused her to gasp and jump back. She recognized the voice and soon recognized who the person was in the dark.

"Carl? What the hell are you doing here? I told you to sta-"

"You know, you're cute when you're mad." Carl just grinned at her.

Eve waited impatiently. "...That's great. Now what do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing I just uh...you know.." He got closer to her ear.

"I know your secret..."

She glared at him. "I don't remember telling you sh**."

"You know the one..the one about..you know,...the one about Frylock."

She widened her eyes and roughly pushed him against her door with anger. "If you're plotting something against me, I'll-"

He kept the grin on his face and looked into her eyes. "Baby, it's clear to any idiot that you're in love with the dude."

"So why'd you tresspass on my lawn just to state the obvious?"

"It ain't obvious to Frylock."

She eased off of him, still looking at him suspiciously. "Yeah, so?"

He was looking around nervously. If he wanted to, he'd tell Frylock everything, not just the fact that Eve was obsessed with him, but that she was also quite crazy...and not just in bed..

And that was a reason why Carl was willing to keep it all secret, but of course, there was a price to pay..

"Look, bottom line is...I know everything and I can tell Frylock everything. But I can definitely keep it all a secret-"

"Damn right you will!" Eve said. "Or you'll find your testicles in a jar!"

"Hey hey now, relax hun!" Carl said, raising his arms in defense. "All I ask is that I can have..you know, motivation to keep your secret."

She eyed him. "What's wrong? A threat to kill you isn't enough motivation?"

"Well I was hoping I could...you know...since I happen to admire y-your body so much.."

She quickly figured out what he was getting at. "Hell NO! I'll NEVER do that again! Mostly because of those..c-c-crabs.."

"I used the shampoo, look.." He pulled down his pants. "All gone..for now."

"Eh, I dunno..."

"You could do what you did last time and imagine that...I was Frylock..."

Eve's eyes widened. "That's...true..." She looked up and smiled.

"Unnnh~! Yeah, yeah! Oh, give it to meeee~AHH!"

Eve was just about to finish riding Carl, who did nothing but lay on his back and pant and moan while the younger girl took control. Of course, by the things Eve was saying, Carl could tell that she was indeed in a fantasy world where she rode Frylock instead of him.

But he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was able to get into a hot chick's pants AGAIN all because he knew a secret. How's that for good luck?

After they both finished, she collapsed on top of him, still breathing heavy.

"Your secret's...safe with me..." Carl said, still panting.

Eve was still in her mind, where she was cuddling with Frylock after their 'workout, but when she came back to reality, she quickly jumped off of Carl.

"It better be. Now get dressed and get outta here, I gotta take a shower IMMEDIATELY."

Carl grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Can I shower with you?"

All she did was glare at him, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright..I'll leave." He started to walk out after he quickly put his clothes back on.

"Now I'm gonna need a cold shower.."

After going home to take a shower, Carl downloaded some more porn. However, instead of sensual thoughts, his mind was only focused on the whole situation.

If he kept his mouth shut and kept the secret, maybe, just maybe...he might get some more from Eve..

_But...Fryman's been my neighbor for so many years, I feel like I gotta tell him! Plus, I-I gotta admit, Shake would be lost without him. Ah hell, he already is lost! I wonder where he coulda went.._

Carl was starting to feel more hurt for Frylock, but all of a sudden, a Viagra ad popped up on the computer screen, and his whole mindset changed for the moment.

_I gotta learn how to get my mind outta the gutter.._


	18. Chapter 18

_It seemed like only a few days, but it actually HAS been a whole month since Shake left..and he hasn't came back! _

Eve excitedly wrote this true fact in her private journal. Needless to say, the book contained more pictures of Frylock than any actual words. She sure as hell wrote enough in her school years. After several 12-page term papers and 5000-word essays, it's surprising she hadn't banned herself from writing!

Well, atleast those days were over...and happy beginnings were shining in her tunnel, as well as possible confessions and...hopefully, spawning a new pair of unlikely lovebirds.

As always, her life wasn't 100% perfect. There was still...Carl...

She laid back on her bed, remembering what he'd said to her that night a few weeks ago..

_I know your secret..._

_I know everything and I can tell Frylock everything.._

She grabbed a pillow and hugged it with slight fear, looking towards her window to make sure no one was there.

_You could do what you did last time and imagine that...I was Frylock.._

_...Can I shower with you?_

She widened her eyes and started to hyperventilate. His words echoed in her mind as she ran to the window and magically triple-locked it, as well as sliding a wooden boarder and a thick satin curtain across the window.

Wasting no time, she quickly ran back to her bed and hid under her covers, whimpering and shivering.

The harsh memories...they were coming back...

"No...no..I-I'm a good girl, I'm a good girl.."

...

_"I-I'm a good girl, I'm a good girl, please, p-p-play n-nice..."_

_An 8-year old Evelyn was praying on her bed while cowering in fear under her covers. She was supposed to be asleep, being that it was a school night and all..but other things occupied the pigtailed-girl right now.._

_She waited for the worst to happen...but it still remained quiet..but she wondered why._

_He h-hasn't been here in days...could he be..gone?_

_She slightly smiled with relief. She now seemed at peace..for the first time in days. With that, little Eve laid her head on her fluffy pillow...and slowly drifted off to sleep._

_She now saw a dream cloud in the distance. With all her might, she jumped to try and reach it. She was so close! There was no gravity, so she could jump as high as she wanted. While she did so, she thought about what she'd dr-_

_**CRAAASH!**_

_Eve awoke and covered her mouth to avoid screaming, for she knew what that sound was. As she saw his giant arms reach into the window, she quickly hid under her bed, trying to keep quiet. Her heart raced with fear as his spiked shoes stomped around her room._

_"It's kinda late to be playin' hide and seek...isn't it, Evie?"_

_His disturbing, deep voice frightened every nerve inside the girl. She layed onto her stomach and quietly covered her head, praying that it would be all over soon._

_..But little did she know..her grass-green hair ribbons were sticking out to where the scary man could see. He quietly kneeled down, gently putting a finger on one of the ribbons. He slowly traced the finger on the hair accessory. He quietly whispered._

_"Myyyy little Evie Piiee~..."_

_Before she had time to scream, the two strong arms grabbed 'Evie' by the hair and pulled her out, putting a hand over her mouth so her screams were muffled._

_As she continued, he chuckled. "Your drunken mother can't hear you when you mumble.." He inched closer to her neck. "Just relaaax.." He sensually hummed as he kissed the girl's neck, his brown mustache hair rubbing against her neck while his free hand caressed her everywhere it could. As if she was right on cue, she immediately widened her eyes and fiercely bit down on the hand covering her mouth, instantly drawing blood._

_"AGH, you little SHIT!" _

_Before she could run out of her bedroom, she was knocked in the head with the man's .45 caliber pistol, causing her to fall onto her back to where she was unable to move or see well due to the hard strike, and the fact she fell onto a wooden floor._

_The man took advantage of this opportunity and knelt down in front of Eve, wiping some of the tears from her eyes._

_She weakly stammered. "D-d-daddy won't let you..get away with t-this.."_

_He grinned, showing his nasty yellow teeth. "Well...daddy ain't here, is he? It's just you..me..and your harlot of a mom."_

_"I thought you loved m-m-momma.."_

_He sniffed in some air. "Yeah..." He ran his hand up her pajama shirt, rubbing her belly. "But I love you more.."_

_She couldn't feel any of her body parts. She wanted to kick him to the moon...she wanted to be anywhere but her own room...even being at work with her mother sounded better..._

_But she wanted to see her daddy most of all. If only he knew what was going on. Then he could save his girls from this devil-on-earth. Oh, when will he be back..when?_

_"I wanna go to sleep.." She quietly cried._

_"Not before we...__**play a game..**__"_

_When she heard those three words, she widened her eyes and tried to use her arms to push herself off the floor. Before her arms could give out, she was smacked in the face and fell right back onto her back. With that, he suggestively chuckled and caressed her face, kissing her right on the lips._

_"Don't worry, Evie, I won't make the game so hard this tiiiime~"_

_She silently whimpered as he prepared for his game. _

_"P-please...I-I'm a good girl, d-don't do this.."_

_"No, you're still a naughty little minx. I have bite marks on my hand cuz of ya! We'll stop playing this game when you're finally an angel..if you ever become one...become one..become one.."_

_..._

Eve quickly came back to reality and nearly screamed, but covered her mouth to stop herself. She looked around and realized she was back in her own house...all alone.

And she never felt so relieved.

She briskly walked to her bathroom and splashed water on her face, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know what I'm worried about. T-there's nothing Carl could do, he's just a fat slimeball! He's just about as credible as that cup is!"

She paused and wiped her eyes.

"_You're no better than he is..."_

As she heard the unknown voice, she looked in the mirror and scoffed.

"Like my reflection could ACTUALLY talk to me...ha!"

While she reached down for some soap, it spoke again.

"_After revenge..what always follows is a consequence..."_

When she heard this, she quickly grabbed a bat and smashed the mirror. After throwing it down, she went back to her bedroom and fell facedown onto her bed, trying to think of peaceful things..

_I'll need more than a nap at this point. What I need is a good drink...and a super effective tranquilizer.._


End file.
